


I Will Wait

by Sir_your_face



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pining, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_your_face/pseuds/Sir_your_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a bit of angsty drabble because I was feeling so happy after The Sign of Three that I had to go and ruin it. Sorry!  Also, this is a terrible excuse for ruining one of my favorite John/Sherlock songs, I Will Wait by Mumford & Sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

Well, I came home. Like a stone.

 

When will I figure these things out? After all these years, with him inside me, inside my head, and I couldn’t think of a better way to tell him?

 

She said I know nothing about human nature.

  _Well, we both know that’s not quite true, is it?_

 

So why? Why do I do things the way I do?

 

But I’ll kneel down.

Wait for now.

 

\--------------------

 

So break my step, and relent.

 

I’m walking through the tunnels, fast, my long strides should outpace you, but you refuse to be left behind.

I want you to falter, to tire, so I can slow down, so I can wait for you. I want to be the victor, I sacrificed, I bled, I froze, I starved, I killed, all for you. So why do I feel ashamed?

 

I can feel you, beside me, and your step never falters. There is a bomb, a bomb at the end of this tunnel, and your stride is steady and strong.

  _Sherlock, RUN._

 

We’re not there yet, but already I can feel myself breaking.

 

So I’ll kneel down,

And know my ground.

 

\---------------------------

 

Now I’ll be bold.

As well as strong.

 

You know; you can tell.

Only moments after I realized, you knew.

No one can ever tell me you are ordinary, John Watson.

 On your most special of days, with your bride by your side, you could read me like an open book.

 

_Keep it together, Sherlock._

No. Falling apart is the best thing I’ve ever done.

 

You. It is always you, John Watson. You keep me right.

Forget the murder. Save the life.

That’s what you are, John Watson. It’s my head, alongside your heart.

 

\------------------------

I will wait.

Go, dance.

The joy on your face will keep me warm tonight.

 

I will be there, for the three of you.

 I will wait.

 

I will wait for you.


End file.
